raymanfandomcom_nn-20200214-history
Rayman 2: The Great Escape
thumb|200px thumb|200px thumb|200px thumb|200px thumb|200px thumb|200px Rayman 2: The Great Escape er eit 3D-plattformspel. Det er det andre spelet i Rayman-serien, utvikla av Ubisoft. Spelet vart gjeve ut den 29. oktober 1999. Spelet er laga for Nintendo 64, PC, Dreamcast, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Color, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Network, iOS og Nintendo 3DS. Rayman 2: The Great Escape er òg kalla Rayman Revolution (Rayman 2: Revolution i Nord Amerika), med dette er ein remake av spelet. På Game Boy Color som Rayman 2 Forever (Rayman 2 i Nord Amerika), Nintendo DS som Rayman DS, for iPhone/iPod Touch, og på Nintendo 3DS som Rayman 3D. Gameplay Rayman 2 er i motsetning til den fyrste spelet i serien eit 3D-spel. Rayman startar spelet med minimale evner, men etterkvart som spelaren samlar lumer, kan ein kjøpe betre krefter med dei. Handling I verda The Glade of Dreams, som spelet går for seg, har ein gjeng robot piratar, leda av Admiral Razorbeard, øydelagt The Heart of the World og invaderer denne verda. Sidan The Heart of the World er øydelagt, svekkast alle krefter - mellom anna Raymans krefter, som gjer at han blir tatt til fange av robot piratane. Seinare blir Globox, Raymans ven, òg bortført. Dei hamnar i same celle og Globox gir Rayman kreftene hans tilbake med ein sølv lum han har fått frå Ly, ein fe. Rayman og Globox klarar å rømme, men blir fråskilt undervegs. Rayman finn ut at for å ha ein sjanse mot piratane, må han finne fire, magiske masker som vil vekkje Polokus, verdas ande. For å finne desse besøkjar han fleire stadar i The Glade of Dreams, med hjelp av the Hall of Doors, ein plass med portalar til ulike stadar i verda. Denne staden er styrt av Teensies. Rayman reddar seinare i spelet Globox som igjen har blitt fanga, men ei kort stund etter returnerar han til familien sin. Globoxs kone, Uglette, fortèl at Globox har vert fanga på Prison Ship. Rayman må også kurere Clark, eit stort og strekt vesen som har fått mageproblem av å ha åte så mange rustne piratar, med ein eliksir. Når Rayman har funne dei fire maskene og vekt opp Polokus, gjer har kort prosess for piratane på land. Men i lufta, der han ikkje har noko kraft, blir Rayman nøydd til å avvende piratanes Prison Ship, som flyr i lufta. Her har Admiral Razorbeard ein robot, The Grolgoth. Rayman må overvinne roboten, men når han har gjort det, rømmer Razorbeard med ein rømmningskapsel. Skipet eksploderar og det blir trudd at Rayman er daud, men under gravferda visar Rayman seg igjen med ei krykke. Nivå *''The Woods of Light'' *''The Fairy Glade'' *''The Marshes of Awakening'' *''The Cave of Bad Dreams'' *''The Bayou'' *''The Walk of Life'' *''The Sanctuary of Water and Ice'' *''The Menhir Hills'' *''The Canopy'' *''Whale Bay'' *''The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire'' *''The Sanctuary of Lava and Fire'' *''The Echoing Caves'' *''The Precipice'' *''The Top of the World'' *''The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava'' *''The Walk of Power'' *''Beneath the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava'' *''Tomb of the Ancients'' *''The Iron Mountain'' *''The Gloomy Island'' (endast i PlayStation-versjonen). *''The Prison Ship'' *''The Crow's Nest'' Kritikk Både kritikkare og fans har gitt generelt god kritikk på spelet og i 2000 mottok spelet IGN's Dreamcast Game. Dei levande, fargerike verdane, soundtrack og variert gameplay. Kritikken for Rayman DS var meir blanda. Det var klaging på grafikk og kamera problem. Utvikling Tidleg i utviklinga av Rayman 2, var det eit 2D spel for PlayStation og Sega Saturn. Dette blei seinare vraka for 3D-spelet Rayman 2, men bilete av 2D-versjonen, concept art (ein grøn skurk med ei motorsag) og krefter i spelet blei publisert i spelmagasiner som EGM. Ein etappe av denne betaversjonen var opplåsbare i PlayStation-versjonen av Rayman 2. Versjonar Rayman 2 er utgjeven for mange konsollar. PlayStation Network Portert fra PlayStation-versjonen blei gjeven ut i 2008 på PlayStation Store. Dette er den PS1 versjonen og den brukar alle dei same kontrollane bortsett frå at på PSP, er det L2 + R2 (eller L1 + R1, valgfri) som har blitt endra grunna mangel på visse knappar. Nintendo 3DS På eit Nintendo arrangementet som blei holdt i Europa den 19. januar 2011, avslørte Ubisoft fleire tittlar i utvikling for Nintendo 3DS, mellom anna Rayman 2. Ubisoft har bekrefta at denne versjonen er ein port av Dreamcast-versjonen, med "store oppdateringar på sentrale gameplay element som tilgjengeligleik, progresjon og læringskurve." Andre versjonar * iOS * Gameboy Colour * Nintendo DS * Playstation * Playstation 2 * Dreamcast * Nintendo 64 * PC Kjelder * Nynorsk, Svensk og engelsk wikipedia. * Rayman 2 manual (engelsk) Kategori:Rayman 2